His paper angel
by roxas1337
Summary: She always watched him. From afar. She always protected him like a guardian angel. But she wasn't that, no, she was his paper angel. Summary sucks, stronger and smarter but realistic Naruto. Naruto x Konan
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction I'm gonna be writing, It's just a idea that randomly came to me one day and I wanted to see where I could go with it. The name isn't permanent, if possible review with any better names? **

**Some basic info for this story: Naruto has been beaten pretty much all his life by the villagers**

**Konan, Nagato and Yahiko are younger (16 at the time naruto is 12, I know this is a big because I'm going to guess Nagato was around 30 when he died since the age wasn't announced) Jiraiya found them a lot later when he was just passing by the area and took them in, I know this is unlikely but so Konan will be able to build a relationship with Naruto fast instead of thinking of him as a little kid for a long time, instead they can be friends easier**

**Naruto will be able to use the paper style ninjutsu she does although he won't use it often and when he does it will have a slight difference to hers**

**Please review on things like should Naruto have more than two affinities (I've decided wind and fire due to Kurama) if yes, which element (of the main three remaining, please no things like saying he should have ice or things like that)**

**Note: this will probably some bashing of characters.**

**Jutsu will be in bold.**

Chapter 1: Graduation

In the village of Konoha it was a bright and sunny day where all were happy and safe, well all but one young blonde spiky haired boy who was currently running from villagers who are screaming things like 'Death to the demon!'. Usually this wouldn't bother the hyperactive boy as he would just keep smiling in hopes they believe that he doesn't care and will stop doing this. The reason he is running today is that instead of glares and words they have decided to try and attack him.

As the boy ran he started thinking 'I could fight back but then there's less chance of being respected and being hokage, and I have to be hokage!'. So he carried on running away intent on getting to his house , 'I can't get hurt today, not when graduation exams are tomorrow!' He thought.

As he ran, people began throwing things at him causing him to have to dodge, which gave the civilians time to catch up, he decided to try his luck and turned into a ally and climbed the fence there then carried on running. As the civilians were about to climb the fence aswell a wall appeared in front them, a wall which appeared to be made of... paper?

Naruto ran all the way back to his home and soon as he got in he locked the door before falling to the ground leaning against the door. After sitting there for a while he noticed a package with a envelope on top sitting on his table. This had him excited but decided on a bath first before opening so he went into the bathroom and had his bath.

As he came out of the bathroom he remembered the package on the table and decided to open it, as he about too he remembered the first time he got something like this

FLASHBACK:

A 6 year old Naruto was sitting on his bed crying while attempting to bandage himself up, the villagers had attacked him again, and he thought 'why? Why is it always me who gets attacked? I don't do anything too bad do I?'

After finishing bandaging himself he came out of his bedroom to find a package with a envelope sitting on his table. While afraid it was a trap, he couldn't resist his curiosity the thrill of knowing what was in the envelope and package.

He opened the envelope to find a note and some money! Naruto almost never had money, only the bits his 'jiji' sent him. He then went on to read the note, which read:

Naruto,

You do not know who I am and will not know for a long while as I am not allowed to reveal myself to you for now. Just know from this letter and package there are people who care for you and that I will be watching you from a distance for your safety. If you wish to meet me, pass the genin exam when you go to the academy. Good luck and enjoy the gifts.

From, a friend

Naruto was really happy to have someone to rely on even if he couldn't meet him/her. He then decided to open the package and inside were two more packages, one reading 'open now' and the other 'open on completion of the other package'. He opened the package which said he could now to find a load of scrolls, all having thinks like 'chakra control' and 'what chakra is' on them. Naruto thought 'oh great I have to read... This sucks' then he saw a note saying 'if you master all this, you'll get some 'super cool jutsu' you want'. He immediately began reading.

FLASHBACK END

Since then, Naruto has been getting these packages as he finishes the others work left in them. He now started to read the note, it said:

Naruto,

It's almost time for graduation, I know you can do this, all you have to worry about is whether they allow you to do a different type of clone as your too powerful for the normal. I hope you pass, then I can finally reveal myself to you, although I will only see you shortly, I shall be leaving on a mission when you receive your teams so I will come see you before I leave.

Inside the package are some clothes, do not wear that orange monstrosity any longer, show them what you can do.

From, a friend

Naruto thought 'it sucks that I can't talk to her long when I pass, but oh we'll after the mission!' He decided to open the package with his clothes in the morning so they do not get dirty and went to bed.

Naruto was just walking into the academy and as he did he had less of the usual glares he received, which surprised him greatly. He just counted himself luckily and sat down in his seat, only to hear someone screech at him so he muttered quietly "oh no, the banshee is here" said banshee heard this however and screamed "what did you call me!? I am not a banshee! Right Sasuke?" Sasuke just ignored which caused everyone to snicker. After this, the banshee came back to Naruto and said "why are you dressed like that idiot?" Naruto no longer wore the orange 'kill me now' jumpsuit, it was replaced with a standard black shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on the back, with a white hooded jacket with black stripes on it. He also worse standard shinobi black pant followed by black sandals.

He replied to the banshee saying " Sakura, I've finally decided to stop looking like an embarrassment to my clan, even if they are gone" he had gotten the basics of his clan from the mystery friend a while ago. The banshee, now identified as Sakura was about to speak but was interrupted by Sasuke "Ha! Your clans all dead? They must've been pretty pathetic shinobi, if they even exist, which I doubt, no orphan like you could have a clan."

After this was said, there was silence until crys of "your so cool Sasuke" was heard while Naruto just lowered his head, having his hair cover his eyes to which Sakura said "aw, is Naruto gonna cry?" Everyone started to look at the boy looking for any recognition of him answering until suddenly he threw 2 kunai, making them sail by Sasuke and Sakura's heads respectively which caused everyone, even Sasuke with usual 'Uchiha indifference' to look wide eyed at Naruto, before any confrontation could begin Iruka walked in yelling "take your seats! Time for the exam".

The first exam was a written exam, which Naruto discovered had a genjutsu on it by glancing at another persons sheet. He quickly raised his hand and Iruka came and dispelled with promises of checking it out who did it. After this the test was fairly average, Naruto wasn't a genius but he was by no means stupid since he had to read for his mystery friend to give him jutsu.

The next exam was the throwing exam in which you threw 10 kunai followed by 10 shuriken at multiple targets. Sakura got 5/10 for kunai and 7/10 for her shuriken. Sasuke got 9/10 kunai and 10/10 shuriken. Naruto managed to get 9/10 on both which surprised everyone greatly.

The next test was the taijutsu test where you either spar with a teacher or fellow student for 3 minutes or until you cannot continue. Sakura sparred with Iruka and managed to last 1:50 into the 3 minutes and was deemed a pass, barely. Naruto was about to face Mizuki when Sasuke ran over to him and whispered something in his ear. Mizuki nodded and said "Naruto, Sasuke is your new opponent" this caused all people who weren't being tested to come watch the 'smack down of the dead last' as soon as the fight began, Sasuke ran straight in with a right hook which Naruto ducked under and attempted a leg sweep which was jumper over. Naruto smirked. He knew this had just begun.

Naruto saw Sasuke's frustrated expressions before he charged with a right hook again which this time was slapped away with the back of Naruto's left hand. Sasuke then used the momentum from moving forward with the right hook to try the same with a left. This time the punch was caught between both of Naruto's hands inches before they connected with his nose. Naruto the pushed Sasuke back from his hand, and as he stumbled, Naruto attempted to kick Sasuke in the chest but the foot was caught and twisted. As Naruto was falling from having his foot twisted, he placed his hands on the ground and sprang back using them to have a small distance between them. Once he was on his feet, Sasuke said "how are you doing this? I'm a Uchiha and your a pathetic nobody who lied about having a clan." Hearing this, Naruto angered and with a burst of speed he managed to connect the first clean hit in this spar and knocked Sasuke out of the arena. After this, he went up to him and said "Ask Iruka-sensei about the Uzumaki clan."

Everybody was shocked. Sasuke had never lost before but the instructor called it, Naruto, the dead last, had defeated Sasuke. They all went in for the next test, which turned out to be the jutsu test.

Naruto raised his hand. "Yes Naruto?" Iruka asked. Naruto said "Iruka-sensei can I use a clone variant? The normal clone takes too little chakra for me to use, that's why it looks sick, chakra overload." Iruka nodded and said "It's impressive you need to use a variant, you know one right? Do you need anything like water for a water clone or is it a different one?" Naruto replied "it's the shadow clone jutsu." To say Iruka was shocked was a understatement but he calmed himself and said "That's impressive, how many can you make? I myself can only handle 2-4" Naruto replied with a grin "My record is 50 but I've never tried higher!" Iruka just gaped at him until Sakura screamed "I bet Sasuke could make 100 easily!" To which Iruka said "Sasuke would be exhausted with 1, and that's impressive, Naruto just has huge reserves due to his clan."

Everyone was shocked again, he does have a clan after all and then they were filled in on the clan before the test came. Sakura and Sasuke both passed, followed by Naruto along with many others. The day had exhausting for everyone so Naruto went home and straight to sleep for the next day.

The next day, in the academy Naruto was covering his ears from the banshees cries for a date with Sasuke. Despite this he was really happy, his friend was gonna meet him today! Soon enough Iruka came in and announced the teams. "Team 1... (-Teams 1-6-) Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki with Kakashi Hatake as a sensei. (-Team 8 and 10 same as canon)" as soon as be finished this a huge wind blew in through the open window and brought in a lot of... Paper? The paper them started to take shape, while doing so it said "you forgot me Iruka, I'm also in team 7." Iruka the said "ah yes, my apologies, Konan will also be on team 7 due to numbers."

Naruto immediately jumped out his chair and walked over to her and said "it's been you this whole time?" She was shocked, she was expecting to explain who she was but she nodded, which led to Naruto quickly embracing her. Konan was surprised until she got out of it by Sakura yelling "Let go of her pervert!" And ran over and punched Naruto. Konan then glared at Sakura and said "He's not a pervert, he was thankful to me and this is our first official meeting." Sakura scoffed "Thankful for what? No one likes him, he's dangerous, my mum is on the council and told me so!" Konan just sighed and said "Your a idiot. Make your own decisions on him and he was thankful for me helping him after being beaten by the village-" she was cut off by Naruto putting his hand over her mouth and saying "Don't, they don't need to know what the villagers do to me." Konan sighed but nodded.

Sakura then chose to screech "What did they do to you? Whatever it was you deserved it." By this point Konan was enraged so she slapped Sakura and said "That's it, I'm telling you all now, Naruto don't stop me, no one deserves this! You want to know what happened to him? He gets beaten within a inch of his life all the time for fun. Even if he's just walking around. He's banned from most shops too. You would die if you lived a day of his life. Iruka, tell our sensei we'll be at the hokage monument." Konan the grabbed Naruto's hand and stormed out the room leaving shocked and horrified classmates with a guilty looking Iruka.

**-END-**

**I think that's a okay first chapter, I hope you like it too, please review on anything I need to work on, also do you think I should continue this person or do first? If first, who? Hopefully I get a lot of feedback, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapters, I've changed Konan, Yahiko and Nagato's age in this to 16 due to Jiraiya wouldnt be able to train them otherwise (Thanks for pointing this out SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.) **

Chapter 2: Team Seven is born!

Once Konan dragged Naruto to the hokage monument, they went to sit on top of the Yondaime's head, one of Naruto's favorite places. Once they had sat down Naruto asked "Why did you send me all those things? I mean, I'm grateful but it's weird since we had never met right?" Konan just laughed but said "Well, if I'm honest, my sensei did ask to help you since he couldn't but even so, I thought once I could meet you we could be friends especially since we're teammates now!" Naruto was rather surprised someone wanted to be his friend but still nodded his head rapidly. After just sitting on top of the monument for a while, a man wearing the standard Konoha Jounin outfit appeared. He had gravity defying silvery hair and wore a wore. He also had his headband tilted to cover his eye and reading a orange book. He said "Meet on the roof of the academy in five." And then he disappeared again in a swirl of leaves. Konan then put her hand on Naruto's shoulder and was gone in a swirl of paper.

Naruto had closed his eyes during this, and when he opened them he was shocked to see he was at the academy roof so he immediately said to Konan "You have to teach me to do that!" She just nodded. They noticed that it was only them and the man who had come to collect them sitting on the roof and were wondering where their teammates were until they heard "But Sasuke-kun! Why can't you see we're meant to be together forever" This of course was screamed from the pink haired howler monkey of a teammate, Sakura. Sasuke just ignored her and they both sat down on the railings of the roof. The Jounin then decided to close his orange book after giggling perversely and started to speak "Okay, now we're all here lets get started. Introductions, Pinkie first."

Sakura looked confused and said "Can you go first sensei?" The man just sighed but nodded and had the same thought as everyone else 'This is the smartest kunoichi of this year?' He then said "Names Kakashi Hatake, Likes... lots, I also have some dislikes and I do have a dream. Pinkie." Everyone just sweatdropped at the fact they only learned his name. Sakura then said "My name is Sakura Haruno not pinkie! but I like... I mean the boy I like -glances at Sasuke and giggles- I dislike Ino and Naruto. My dream for the future... -looks at Sasuke and giggles again-"  
Kakashi then pointed at Sasuke who responded with "Sasuke Uchiha, I like nothing, dislike nearly everything and my dream no my future reality is to kill a certain man then revive my clan." Next he pointed to Konan "My name is Konan, I like origami and flowers, I dislike people who do not take being a ninja seriously and my dream is too someday have a family while still being a successful kunoichi." Naruto then jumped up and said "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I like Ramen and practicing my jutsu, I dislike arrogant people who think their name gets them whatever they want. My dream is to be the number one Hokage." After this Kakashi went on to explain the test to prove that the team is ready to be genin (Same as canon so I wont explain.) Before dismissing them Konan said "I won't be there for the test tomorrow, I go for a mission later today." Kakashi just nodded and left in a swirl of leaves again. Konan grabbed Narutos shoulder and they were gone in a swirl of paper leaving Sakura to beg for a date.

Konan and Naruto went to Naruto's apartment where she said "I only have 30 minutes to get ready, so I have to go okay? I'm going to go see my old sensei, I'll be gone for 2 months at the most. I left you more scrolls in a package on the table, good luck with the test and eat tomorrow before leaving." Naruto nodded and made himself some instant ramen while Konan left. With ramen in hand Naruto went over to the package on his table and opened it happy to find something different from usual. Usually in the package where lots of books and maybe a bit of a jutsu (with a small amount of sealing equipment sometimes) where he has to wait for another part to have the complete instructions to increase work rate or he figures it out. This time there were three scrolls and some sealing stuff! He was quick to open and noticed two were ninjutsu and one was for sealing (fuinjutsu). The two jutsu were "**Kunai shadow clone jutsu**" and "**Shuriken shadow clone jutsu**". He was slightly upset since these ended up being the endings of techniques since he already had some information about them. The fuinjutsu scroll was for designs of weight seals and the scroll said to use them instead of the weights he hid in his orange monstrosity (Since he no longer wears this). He rapidly starting drawing up these weight seals and set them to Level 3 as that was supposed to be equal to his other weights. The seals were set up so he has to flare his chakra twice to turn them off but to turn it on, you flare it once for level one, twice for level two etc. After doing this and reading up on his jutsu he decided to go have a shower before bed.

Naruto arrived to the training ground at 6:55 and saw Sakura and Sasuke who were asking for a date while the others eyebrow twitched. He just decided to read a book about a war since he hadn't finished from the last package he received before yesterday. This carried on until 10:45am where Naruto finally finished his book and decided to do some chakra control exercises he knows, since as he has a large amount of chakra he has to be able to do advanced control exercises a lot. He walked over to the lake area of the training ground and took his jacket off but kept his shirt on. After this he just walked over to a tree, took leaves and then walked onto the water which made Sakura gasp and Sasuke scowl for not knowing it. He then got did pushups with the leaves stuck to the back of his hands with chakra. When Kakashi appeared he pleasantly surprised to see Sasuke and Sakura being so quiet, until he saw them gaping and turned around. He saw Naruto, the supposed dead last, doing rather advanced chakra control exercises! He said "Naruto, how do you know such advanced chakra control exercises?" Naruto just shrugged so Sasuke yelled "Hmph, I can do it if he can." and ran onto the lake... well into the lake. He just scowled and walked over to the three posts in the training ground, followed by everyone else.

Kakashi explained the rules of the test (same as canon) and as soon as he said go all three jumped away to separate spots. He could easily sense Sakura, Sasuke but Naruto was slightly harder. He could still sense him but not exactly. He just stood there with his book waiting for a attack. He didn't have to wait long as Sasuke charged out doing some hand signs, blew in some air and yelled "**Fire style: Fireball jutsu!**" Kakashi was surprised he could do that, but still used the replacement technique with a log. Soon after this they engaged in a taijutsu match. Sasuke started off by running in with a right hook which Kakashi deflected with his left forearm which led to Sasuke attempting a kick with his left leg which Kakashi caught and then he used it to throw Sasuke into the lake. Next, a kunai flew towards Kakashi, he just stepped out of the way of it and let it pierce the ground. Naruto then jumped out of his hiding spot since it was useless as he had been discovered. As soon as he was out in the open, he drew two more kunai and threw them at Kakashi, after throwing them he went through some hand signs and said "**Kunai shadow clone jutsu**" which turned the two kunai into 20. Kakashi pulled his own kunai out and started deflected them away. As he did this Naruto charged towards him and made it appear he was to throw a punch when he suddenly slid to knees and went through Kakashi's legs. As he did he reached for the bells but Kakashi managed to tilt out the way. Then the alarm went off to signify the end of the test.

Kakashi just chuckled and said "Well, you failed. Have fun in the academy, or maybe... hmm never mind that, have fun never being ninja." As he said this he heard a small jingle and turned to towards Naruto where he saw the two bells! He couldn't believe a genin beat him and he didnt even know how. He then said "How? Although no matter how I'm impressed with you Naruto. Sasuke, you were good but predictable, Sakura you did nothing at all. But seriously Naruto, _how _did you manage that?" Naruto just chuckled and said "Well you know that first kunai I threw?" Kakashi nodded. "Well, it was a shadow clone transformed as a kunai. I lured you towards it and grabbed them when you tilted away from my grab. Do we pass?" Kakashi just stood there dumbfounded until Sakura hit Naruto in the end and screeched "You cheated! Transformation jutsu doesn't change you physically!" Naruto looked "It doesn't? Mine does!" Kakashi decided to interrupt them and said "Now, Naruto, you have two bells, who gets them?" Naruto just threw one at each of the others and said "I can train alone if necessary, these two look too need a Jounin sensei more than me." Kakashi was shocked. Naruto gave up his chance for his comrades even though they hate him. He eye-smiled and said "You all pass. Its about teamwork, be here same time tomorrow for training and missions." They all nodded and went their own ways. Naruto decided to go stay and practice some other jutsu he knows.

Naruto was standing in the training ground with his eyes closed when they suddenly flashed open and he went through some hand signs and used "**Fire style: Fire bullets Jutsu"** and shot out 3 fireballs, one towards each training post. He then used "**Wind Style: Great Breakthrough**" which sent a large and strong gust that way. He continued practicing jutsu for the next hour before decided to continue his chakra control exercises from this morning, He learnt how important good chakra control is so he can "do more awesome jutsu". After another hour of that he went to Ichiraku Ramen where he saw Iruka sitting there. He ran over and took the seat next to Iruka and started to talk to him "Iruka-sensei! I passed my test!" Iruka smiled and congratulated him. After talking to Iruka for a while, Naruto decided to go home. When he got home he decided he would read some more on sealing. He's hoping to find a seal that will allow to cast genjutsu, even if only basic ones he wants to have a backup. After having read for a while he went to sleep.

The next month by a quickly with nothing interesting happening, the team hasn't really learnt anything new except teamwork for the moment. And they've been a lot of D rank 'missions' which involved things like catching a cat and painting fences. As they were about to get another D rank Naruto snapped and said "Jiji! We need a real mission!" Iruka who was also there immediately went into 'lecture mode' while Sakura hit him and screamed "Be respectful Naruto-baka!" The hokage frowned and said "He was being respectful in his own way. Anyway, call in Tazuna! C rank mission for team his caused Naruto to cheer, Sasuke to smirk and Sakura looked nervous.


	3. Chapter 3

Soon after the Hokage a old man walked out drinking sake, seemingly very drunk. He quickly slurred out "This is what I paid for? Three midgets and a cyclops? I guess he looks okay other than that but the duckbutt hair boy looks like he'll run the second there's any fighting, the pink haired girl will just do her hair the whole and the other guy... Is a mini Yondaime wannabe." Sakura and Sasuke had to be restrained by Kakashi while Naruto was confused and said to the Hokage "Jiji, do I look like the Yondaime? How come? Does that mean I'm related to the Yondaime and this has been a big secret to keep it from me?" Kakashi and Hiruzen looked uneasy about the question but the Hokage quickly said "Yes you look him, and maybe you are related to him Naruto, if you do really well in this mission I will tell you of your parents. If you don't do well enough you either get to learn of your mother or neither." Naruto just nodded enthusiastically and Kakashi sighed "Meet at the west gate in two hours." Kakashi then left in a swirl of leaves, Naruto sprinted straight to his apartment while Sakura stalked Sasuke looking for a date.

Once at his apartment Naruto decided first thing to do was to set out his gear so he quickly grabbed everything he needed and took a extra scroll to read on the way there. After this he went to have a shower quickly. Once out of the shower he put on his usual shinobi clothes, put the scroll in a pocket and ran across the rooftops to the west gate to find Kakashi and a slightly less drunk looking Tazuna. Naruto immediately put his hands in the ram seal and yelled "Kai" but nothing happened. Kakashi sweatdropped and said "I'm on time for all C-rank and above missions." Naruto sighed but nodded and waited for their other two teammates too arrive, who immediately copied him on arrival not believing Kakashi to be here. Kakashi quickly explained why he wasn't late and they took off.

While heading towards the land of waves Sakura was bothering Sasuke asking for dates. Sasuke was seemingly ignoring her if you didn't count the heavily twitching eyebrow. After finally giving up begging Sakura quickly asked Tazuna about the land of waves and if they had shinobi, to which he explained why the didn't. While this was happening Naruto was reading a scroll about elemental manipulation and affinities. Kakashi noticed he was reading a scroll and immediately questioned him on it "Naruto, what are you reading?" Naruto looked up from the scroll quickly and replied "Elemental manipulation." Kakashi was wondering why Naruto was reading about Chuunin level stuff already and decided to voice his concern "Naruto, you shouldn't be reading that, it's for chuunin level shinobi or people who's clan focus on elements." Naruto just sighed and said "I've done most other things to a descent level already, I can already use some forms of elemental manipulation although I do not know if they are my current affinity." Kakashi narrowed his eyes at that, where was Naruto getting all this information? "Naruto where are you getting these things? I don't think the Hokage would like you learning this..." Naruto got annoyed and shut the scroll for now and said "The Hokage knows, Konan has been helping me for years. He helps her get the stuff to me sometimes too so stop worrying, now I'm going to test my affinity." He said this and pulled out four pieces of Chakra Paper from his pocket. Sasuke ran over to Naruto trying to snatch the paper from him saying "Give it to me dobe, I need to know my affinity." Naruto just growled and kept the paper away from him. Kakashi decided to solve this and said "Now now Naruto, just give everyone a piece, you have four so one for each of us." Naruto just sighed and gave everyone a piece before walking a bit of everyone to test himself alone.

Kakashi just sighed and said "Okay you two, channel chakra into the paper and see what affinities you get. We won't be learning any jutsu for them yet but it's good to know I guess. I'll show you mine." He channeled chakra into his paper and quickly wrinkled up before a small part crumbled while another got wet and burned. He then said "As you can see, I have lightning as my main affinity while I have very small affinities to Earth, water and fire due to extensive training." Sasuke and Sakura nodded and charged their own chakra into the paper. Sakura's paper quickly crumbled showing a Earth affinity while Sasuke's wrinkled before burning showing Lightning as a primary with Fire as a secondary affinity. Kakashi said "Well done Sasuke, two affinities is rare." Sasuke just smirked and said "Lets go see what the dobe got." They nodded and went over to Naruto who was just finishing the scroll and about to test his affinity. He charged into it and it quickly sliced in half before one half burned and the other wrinkled to show Wind, Fire and Lightning affinities. Kakashi was shocked but managed to say "Well done Naruto, even elite Jonin don't always have three affinity and very rarely as strong as yours already are." This caused Sasuke to scowl and Sakura to yell "Naruto must've cheated! There's no way he has no more affinities than Sasuke-kun!" Kakashi just sighed and said "You can't cheat, Naruto just has more for some reason" 'Wind is probably from his mother, Fire might be the Kyuubi and Lightning from his dad... incredible'. After this they just carried on walking with Sakura bugging Sasuke again who was still scowling how Naruto had more affinities than he did.

As they were walking Naruto noticed a puddle and knew it hadn't rained for weeks so was worried something was wrong and said "Kakashi-sensei -" Kakashi interrupted him and said "Naruto, don't bother telling me it's hot, we know it hasn't rained for weeks." Naruto instantly knew that was a hint about the puddle and slowly moved his hand towards his kunai pouch as they passed over the puddle. Once over it two people jumped out and wrapped a chain around Kakashi who looked shocked and was quickly dispatched. The two said "One down." while Sasuke stood frozen in fear and Sakura screamed. Naruto quickly charged at one the two and they tried to wrap the chain around him, he managed to wedge a kunai in the middle of the chain holding it in one hand while he used the other to throw a second kunai at one of the two people's head. The person quickly dodged by jumping backwards which moved the chain and the other person with it. Naruto used this chance and threw a kunai managing to capture the chain and stick it a tree. The two people immediately detached the chain and ran towards Naruto who ran at one and had to duck under a kick to the head but managed to get a punch in the persons chest sending them skidding back. While this was happening the other opponent was running towards the still frozen Sasuke. As he was about to be stabbed by a kunai Naruto appeared blocking it with his own. Naruto was about to be overpowered before Kakashi appeared and chopped the person in the back of the neck. Once done he said "Naruto, well done, you managed to take one down and save your team mates. Sakura, not so well done. True you managed to stay near the bridge builder but didnt really do anything. Sasuke same to you, you just stood there frozen in fear, no harm done, this was a test to see if that happened." Sakura breathed a sigh of relief for Kakashi being alive, Naruto nodded acknowledging the praise and Sasuke was seething about how Naruto had to save him and take all the glory.

Kakashi soon turned to Tazuna and said "Explain why chuunin level shinobi were after you." Tazuna immediately paled but began explaining why they were after him and how he couldn't afford a higher rank mission before he began to try to guilt Team 7 into continuing who quickly agreed to continue but Kakashi sent a note asking for backup back to Konoha to be safe. After this they continued on their way and eventually got to a boat which would take them the rest of the way. Everyone sat in quiet on the boat, going over what happened previously. Once getting off the boat, they were walking for a while until there was a sound coming from some bushes so Naruto threw a kunai and a white bunny bounced out. Sakura began to berate him for it until Naruto quickly grabbed her and yelled "Get down!" along with Kakashi while throwing her to the floor. A sword embedded itself into a tree the same height as team seven's head and a man quickly jumped onto the sword. Kakashi said "Zabuza Momochi, A-rank missing nin..." Zabuza just chuckled and said "Kakashi of the sharingan... it's a pleasure. Hand over the old man and you live." Ignoring the shocked looking Sasuke due to hearing Kakashi had a sharingan Kakashi quickly said "Sorry, cant do that." Zabuza jumped back with his sword before saying "Your loss. **Hidden Mist Jutsu!**" Soon a mist began to cover the surrounding area and Kakashi yelled "Protect Tazuna!"

**-Canon until Kakashi is captured-**

Kakashi quickly yelled "Run away while you can! His water clones can't go far away from him." Naruto quickly yelled back "No way, we need to save you." Sakura went to cover Tazuna while Naruto charged forward making two clones on the way while Zabuza made five water clones. Naruto quickly threw 3 kunai and did some hand signs before yelling **"Kunai Shadow Clone Jutsu"**. The 3 kunai quickly turned into 30. One of the clone Naruto's had gone through hand signs and yelled **"Wind Style: Great Breathrough" **which sped the kunai up. While this happened the other Naruto clone went through his own handsigns and yelled **"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu"** which set the kunai on fire due to them being in a wind jutsu. The flaming kunai approached Zabuza's clone quickly who attempted to put their swords in front to defend themselves. Three managed to do this but two others were hit by the kunai and quickly dispelled. One of the remaining three water clones quickly charged Naruto who threw two more kunai at him which he deflected into the water. Naruto used this time to back up and say "Sasuke, you could jump in." Sasuke just scowled but ran at the Zabuza clone and threw three shuriken which were easily dodged. Naruto then charge at Zabuza with a kunai but was only clashed with his sword. Sasuke used this time to throw a kunai at the other water clone and dispel it before charging the clone clashing with Naruto and stabbed it in the back of its chest to dispel it.

Naruto quickly smirked but Zabuza said "Don't get cocky I still have your sensei." Naruto just chuckled which got Zabuza confused until he pressure on his on his back. When he looked over his shoulder he was shocked to see Naruto! He just said "How?" Naruto chuckled and said "When I threw those two kunai that weren't on fire, they were clones transformed." Zabuza just gaped at him. That was a true shinobi tactic. He chuckled and said "I guess out of the three your the only ninja here. Well done kid." He then released his jutsu and freed Kakashi before jumping away from the clone. Kakashi quickly said "Well done Naruto, your really impressing me as a ninja. Good assistance Sasuke." He then charged towards Zabuza.

**-Canon until Kakashi wakes up at Tazuna's-**

Kakashi quickly explained to the three about how Zabuza was most likely still alive and Naruto just had a face of indifference, Sakura had visibly paled and shook slightly while Sasuke smirked, presumably to have another chance to fight Zabuza. Kakashi then said "I will be training you three for the next week, although you wont be able to fight Zabuza it should help you survive and possible fight his apprentice if nececary." The three quickly nodded and got ready to leave for training.

**AN: Well, I decided to give Naruto lightning as a third affinity since then it can be said that Naruto has a huge weakness, that being defense due to not having a defensive affinity. I hope this chapter was okay and I look forward to seeing what you have to say in reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'd like to say thanks to the person who reviewed saying I was likely pacing this much too quickly. I do agree with you and will try to slow it down. I mainly think I went too quickly as nothing much really happens before Wave excluding the becoming genin/bell test.**

**I also want to ask on any opinions on who could replace Konan in akatsuki. I'd like them to be a woman so she can take Konan's spot at Pein's second in command basically, although its not necessary. I did, momentarily consider Rin until I realised that with her alive Obito has no reason to go all Genjutsu the whole world thing.**

**I was also hoping to get some opinions on the Kyuubi. I personally feel the Kyuubi makes a huge impact even if he doesn't appear. It can easily shape part of a story. The things I can't decide about it: Will it be friendly? Will it have a gender, if yes which one?**

**Anyway, I would love to have some reviews to help me decide these things, it'd be extremely helpful.**

After Kakashi finished explaining how they would need to be trained, he told them to let him rest today and start training tomorrow. The team quickly agreed but after the room Sasuke confronted Naruto and said "Teach me all jutsu you know, dobe." Naruto mentally scoffed at this. Like he would teach the Uchiha anything. He then said in a mocking manner "No way, the Sasuke Uchiha, needs help from the so called dobe?" This of course left Sasuke fuming with rage, Sakura looking murderous at the blond for insulting her crush and Naruto calmly walking away. Before he got far Sasuke charged him with a yell of "Fight me dobe!" Once he got close to Naruto, the blonde Span around grabbing Sasuke's arm while pushing lightning chakra into it. This caused Sasuke to be paralysed long enough for Naruto to walk away scowling while thinking 'This shows my elemental manipulation is crap. I can do jutsu Nd use the chakra, but it's not very strong and although it worked that doesn't make it that good.'

Later that night everyone was dinner calmly, with Kakashi reading his usual orange book, and Naruto reading yet another scroll on elemental manipulation. While this happened, Sasuke was glaring at him while thinking how the civilian council will force Naruto to teach him. Sakura, however, was having wonderful thoughts of when she and her precious Sasuke-kun would be the two most powerful shinobi and how she would put Ino and that stupid whore Konan in her place for defending Naruto-baka.

Partway through their meal, Inari, Tsunami's son, exploded in rage screaming "Why try, your just gonna die! Gato kills everyone, there's no such thing as a hero!" He then stormed off with his food to his room ignoring his mother's call. Tsunami then turned to the ninja and said "My apologies, he doesn't believe in hero's due to a incident with Gato." Kakashi nodded and said "If it's not any trouble, would you explain the story to us? So we know how to avoid the topic." Tsunami nodded and began to tell the story of Kaiza, hero of Wave.

The next day, Kakashi took his genin out towards some trees and said "Okay my cute little genin, you will be climbing these trees." This earned a scoff from Sasuke and Sakura and a look of boredom from Naruto. Sasuke said "We know to climb trees Kakashi, get on with it and teach me something useful." Kakashi mentally chuckled in preparation for their reactions while saying "Oh really Sasuke? How about with no hands?" He proceeded to walk up the tree using his chakra. Before Sasuke could complain Kakashi said "This will train your chakra control so you can use more and better jutsu. Here, use These kunai to mark progress." They all nodded and Sasuke smirked before charging at the tree thinking it would be easy. He got five steps before back flipping off proud until he heard Sakura say how easy it is. Kakashi nonchalantly said "Looks like the girl got it first." Which caused Sasuke to bristle with rage while Naruto chuckled at the top of the tree.

Upon seeing Naruto at the top, Sakura, who was at one of the lower branches glared thinking he showed her up in front of Sasuke-kun. Sasuke was seething and ran towards the tree again while Kakashi sighed and said "Let me guess, you have water walking too?" Upon receiving a nod he sighed again, thinking how he would have to teach him something else. He quickly said "Sakura, keep going up and down the tree to get your reserves higher. They're extremely small. Naruto, come with me." Naruto nodded and jumped down the tree to follow Kakashi.

Upon getting away from the other two genin Kakashi said "I don't want you to learn too many powerful jutsu early so I will training you to increase your speed an strength okay?" Receiving a nod he couldn't help but smirk, Naruto would grow stronger with this.

That evening, a exhausted Sasuke and Sakura walked in for dinner to see a seemingly struggling to use his chopsticks properly Naruto. Sasuke smirked and said "Can't use chopsticks dobe?" He was sure he'd offended the 'dobe' and was ready for a argument. What he didn't expect however was to hear chuckling. Naruto said "I can't with these seals on." Sasuke rose an eyebrow at this? Seals are stupid pointless things (in his opinion which is right since he's a Uchiha). Sakura said "Naruto-baka seals are stupid!" Nauto sighed and was hoping that this wouldn't cause another argument. He quickly said "The Yondaime used seals in his most famous jutsu." And with that, he left them alone.

The next day, training went the same as it had before. Sasuke and Sakura tree-climbing with Naruto improving his physical capibilities. He was really looking forward to his progress. While this happened Kakashi couldn't help but sigh while reading his book. The civilian council wants him to train the last Uchiha so he decided while he can he would help his sensei's son as much as he could until Sasuke finished tree-walking. When he got back he would suggest telling Naruto of his parents. That would either make Naruto or break him completely. From his determination Kakashi had no doubt it would inspire Naruto. If this worked, he could try to fulfil his duty and become a family figure to the boy. Kakashi-nii? He liked the sound of that.

That night the group was eating dinner at Tazuna's house with Sasuke having his smug 'I'm better than you and you know it' smirk on, having completed tree-climbing, Sakura swooning over Sasuke and a rather annoyed Naruto. He was upset he couldn't take his seals off yet, not that Kakashi showed him that yet so he couldn't cheat. He was looking forwards to his new speed! He was using a kind of seal Kakashi made called a "Resistance seal". It's supposed to make it like your moving through water/harder things as the seals progresses. He was, unfortunately, currently on level 2 of 10 on this seal. Naruto knew he could likely be okay using level 3 but Kakashi didn't want to risk it since doing so would temporarily damage his muscles and at this point no one knew when Zabuza and apprentice would attack.

The dinner passed by mainly without incident until near the end Inari decided to jump up and shout "Your just gonna die! No one beats Gato! There's no such things as hero's!" This made Naruto mad. Now, he probably would've yelled out about how he understood and everything but he realised, even if it was bad he made it through and Inari might need the same. Naruto quickly got up and walked over to Inari, then hugged him gently. He let go and ruffled his hair saying "I'll show you hero's are real Inari, what kind of Hokage will I be if I can't save this village? And don't worry, some people know all about your pain." With his piece said he walked out of the house fairly calm, kind of glad he didn't scream and shout.

Inside the house the people were stunned into silence. Sakura broke it first with a cry of "Naruto-baka is just trying to sound cooler than Sasuke-kun! Besides, what did he mean that people know Inari's pain? He couldn't have meant him, he's so lucky, no parents to make rules for him!" Kakashi then sighed and said "Sakura, please tell me, when you were 5 who got your food, helped you clean yourself and buy clothes?" Sakura snorted, what a easy question. "My parents of course. Why wouldn't they? That has nothing to do with this." Kakashi resisted he urge to thrust his palm into his face. THIS was the smartest kunoichi? He then said "Naruto had none of that, he had no parents or family since the day of his birth. It's not all good having no rules, he has to go home knowing there's no one there for him, knowing he has to clean his apartment and buy food. It's a sad life and that's the best parts of his." Sasuke and Sakura had to say they were stunned. If he could handle that, and the supposed worse (which Sakura doubted was true and Sasuke didn't care) then maybe he was better than they thought...

Once Naruto got to his training area he quickly starting running laps around the small field-like arena. This continued on for 2 hours until the strain on his muscles was getting too bad. Once stopping he decided that his muscles needed rest and chose to go sleep leaning on a tree.

Naruto awoke the next day to someone stepping on a branch. He quickly jumped up and groggily attempted to see who was nearby. He soon saw himself looking himself looking what appeared to be a young girl with black hair, a pale face and big brown eyes. He had to admit, the girl was cute. He then said "Who are you and what are you doing here?" The girl just looked back at him fairly impassively and said "My name is Haku, I am getting some medicinal herbs for a precious person of mine. May I ask the same to you?" Naruto just chuckled slightly. He got worked up over a casual girl. He then replied "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I was training." Haku then went on to explain what she, later revealed to be a he, believed what it meant to be strong.

Upon arrival at Tazuna's house he received a lack of reaction from Sasuke, a nod from Kakashi I greeting which he returned and a questioning glance from Sakura before she said "Where were you last night?" Naruto sighed. It should be obvious. "Training." Sakura just looked angry. "Where training Naruto-baka!" he really wanted to sigh again. Before he answered Kakashi interrupted them to say it was time for Naruto to rest while Sasuke and Sakura trained.

The next day when Naruto awoke the first thing he noticed was he was alone. He then noticed it seemed to be rather late than his usHal wake up time! They must've left him to rest. He decided to take them up on their kind offer and stayed in bed for a while until he heard shouts from downstairs. Upon arriving downstairs he saw Inari trying to defend his mother from two thugs. One appearedto be about to strike at Inari with his sword so Naruto jumped over and punched the man in the face, startling him.

Naruto quickly made a clone to tie up the man he just punched while he dealt wih the other man. He decided to try a jutsu he had been learning recently once he noticed a few pieces of paper lying around. He made a few hand signs before saying **"Paper Style: Paper Shuriken!" **He cursed when he saw the paper, now shuriken shaped, was burning on the edges. That was his problem. He couldn't keep his fire chakra out of his paper jutsu yet. Even so, used in short range, the shuriken made contact before burning. The man let a anguished cry when the paper cut him and slightly cut those burns at the same time. He didn't notice Naruto knocking him out to be tied up aswell.

He the turned to Inari and Tsunami, upon making sure they were okay, left them to take care of the thugs, but not before leaving a clone while he began running towards the bridge with his weights still on. He knew he could take them off now but it wasn't definitive that Zabuza was there so if he did he would face one of Kakashi's 'punishments'. He was terrified of what they would be but couldn't let his team down so hairy new vigor, sped even faster to the bridge.

**AN: I hope this is okay, I decided to give Naruto that 'problem' with his paper style although I short range it would probably help since it would burn before long range, as he can't make them fire resistant yet. That is currently the only paper jutsu he knows and it is at from mastered as he needs external paper unlike Konan who's body can be used for that.**

**I also wanted to ask if anyone could give me any ideas of what to do with Sakura. I realised, well saw a review, informing me I'm using the "date Sasuke-kun" bit too much and wanted to change that. I don't want to make her stronger, not significantly at least, just enough to give her something else.**


End file.
